


A Kiss from Stranger

by addictedooo



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, New Year's Kiss, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Surprise Kissing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedooo/pseuds/addictedooo
Summary: Byungchan hanya ingin dipertemukan kembali, namun ternyata takdir mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk mengabulkannya.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Choi Byungchan
Comments: 30
Kudos: 80
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	A Kiss from Stranger

Menjadi salah satu karyawan di agen penyedia jasa pelukan dan berbagi cerita sebenarnya sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas dipikiran Byungchan, tapi setelah hampir dua tahun ia menjalankan profesi ini, ternyata Byungchan cukup menikmatinya.

Byungchan senang jika kehadirannya dapat membuat orang lain nyaman, pelukannya hangat, dan karena Byungchan pendengar yang amat baik membuat dirinya menjadi salah satu _cuddler_ terbaik di tempatnya. Bahkan ia sudah memiliki beberapa pelanggan tetap.

Tetapi pekerjaannya ini sama sekali tidak memiliki jadwal yang padat, walaupun dirinya banyak diminati, tetapi Byungchan cukup pemilih sehingga ia tidak harus setiap hari memiliki janji dengan _client_ nya. Seperti saat ini, tiga hari sebelum malam tahun baru, Hanse, rekan kerja sesama _cuddler_ nya sudah memborbardirnya dengan ucapan yang sama seharian ini.

_"Lo harus ikut malam tahun baru nanti, gak mau tau"_

Byungchan sampai terlampau bosan mendengarnya, padahal ia sudah berkali-kali mengatakan kalau ia sudah mengosongkan jadwal untuk temannya itu.

Seperti saat ini, tangannya sedari tadi sudah ditarik kesana-kemari oleh Hanse, mereka mengunjungi tempat yang biasa mengadakan _new year's eve_ di kotanya, jujur saja ini pertama kalinya Byungchan mengikuti acara tahun baru seperti ini, biasanya dirinya akan memilih bergelung di balik selimutnya dan menghabiskan malam tahun barunya dengan menonton film sendirian di kamarnya daripada berdesakkan dengan banyak orang yang sedang menanti pesta kembang api yang akan diluncurkan saat pergantian tahun tiba.

"Lo pernah denger soal _new year's kiss_ gak, Chan?" bisik Hanse ditelinganya, saat ini mereka sudah ada ditengah-tengah kumpulan manusia yang sedang sibuk menikmati _live music_ di hadapannya, sedikit agak di belakang namun memang karna acara tahun baru disini selalu ramai sehingga Byungchan bersusah payah menggenggam Hanse agar lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu tidak terpisah darinya.

"Gak pernah denger, emang itu apa?".

"Lo harus cium seseorang di sebelah lo saat pergantian tahun".

"Hah?" Byungchan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, tetapi temannya itu malah memasang senyum misteriusnya dan terkekeh pelan.

"Iya, walaupun itu orang yang lo kenal atau bukan".

"Berarti kalau disebelah gue itu lo, gue musti nyium lo?".

"Ngaco! mending gue kabur darpada dicium sama lo".

Byungchan mendengus keras, sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya heran karna penuturan Hanse.

"Mau nyoba gak, Chan? Orang yang di sebelah lo kayaknya lumayan".

Byungchan menatap Hanse galak, dirinya sedikit menjauhkan badannya untuk berkacak pinggang karena temannya itu terus berucap hal yang tidak masuk akal. Tatapan Byungchan refleks melirik ke orang di sebelah kanannya yang juga sedang menikmati lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi di depan sana, dalam hati Byungchan menyetujui ucapan Hanse, walaupun cahaya di sekitar mereka itu cukup remang, tetapi Byungchan bisa pastikan kalau lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya ini cukup tampan.

"Jangan macem-macem deh".

Hanse tergelak mendengarnya, "Ah gak seru lo".

Byungchan mengabaikan Hanse dan memilih memfokuskan dirinya mendengar alunan lagu yang dinyanyikan penyanyi--entah siapa Byungchan tidak kenal, namun lagunya cukup nyaman di telinganya membuat dirinya mengangguk-anggukan kepala mengikuti _beat_ dari lagu tersebut.

Mungkin karena terlalu menikmati, tidak terasa sudah menuju detik-detik pergantian tahun, Byungchan baru sadar kalau genggaman tangannya dengan Hanse terlepas dan dirinya sudah tidak menemukan Hanse dimanapun.

Kerumunan orang mulai bergerak dan semakin ramai, badannya sempat terdorong karena orang-orang mencari tempat yang cocok untuk menikmati pesta kembang api yang akan diadakan beberapa detik lagi. Mungkin tubuhnya akan terus bergeser jika saja pinggangnya tidak ditahan oleh seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Byungchan mengerjap bingung, ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan lelaki yang saat ini menatapnya dalam jarak yang dekat, namun sekujur tubuhnya seakan membeku karena tatapan lelaki itu seakan mengunci pergerakannya, kakinya bahkan terasa lemas.

_10!_

_9!_

_8!_

_7!_

Teriakan orang-orang disekitarnya seakan terdengar samar di telinganya, yang dilakukan Byungchan saat ini adalah merekam seluruh lekuk wajah rupawan lelaki di hadapannya, dan ia akan menyimpannya di memori otaknya. _Tampan, sangat tampan._

_6!_

_5!_

_4!_

_"Lo harus cium seseorang disebelah lo saat pergantian tahun"_

Ucapan Hanse entah kenapa dengan kurang ajarnya kembali terngiang di kepalanya, membuat jantungnya entah kenapa berdesir hebat karena lelaki di hadapannya masih saja menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

_“Walaupun itu orang yang lo kenal atau bukan”_

_3!_

_2!_

_1!_

_Happy New Year!!!_

Byungchan menelan saliva nya gugup, lalu tanpa aba-aba dirinya menarik kerah lelaki itu dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Tidak ada pergerakkan apapun, Byungchan hanya sekedar menempelkan kedua bibir mereka karena pikiran spontannya.

Setelah beberapa detik, mata Byungchan terbuka dengan cepat, ia sontak menjauhkan wajahnya, Byungchan juga bisa melihat raut lelaki di hadapannya juga sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya, namun pelukan lelaki itu di pinggangnya sama sekali tidak melonggar.

“ _S - sorry_ -” ucapannya harus tertelan matang-matang karena lelaki itu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Kali ini tidak hanya sekedar menempel, lelaki itu berusaha mendominasi ciuman tersebut dengan memberi lumatan-lumatan kecil di bibir atas dan bawah Byungchan.

Byungchan yang awalnya terkejut, perlahan memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman tersebut dengan intensitas yang sama, dirinya bahkan membuka _akses_ saat lelaki asing di hadapannya menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menjelajahi lebih _dalam_ material di mulutnya.

Pelukan dipinggangnya mengerat dan menghapus jarak yang tersisa di antara keduanya, lengan Byungchan juga sudah mengalungi leher lelaki asing tersebut, dirinya benar-benar terbuai akan ciuman dari pria asing tersebut. Tangan lelaki itu juga sesekali menekan tengkuk Byungchan agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Mereka sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang sesekali tertuju pada mereka, atau mungkin beberapa pasangan disitu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka?.

_Tapi mereka bukan pasangan kan?._

Sontak Byungchan membuka matanya, dan detik itu juga dirinya mendorong keras dada lelaki tersebut, nafasnya terengah, begitupun lelaki di hadapannya yang juga menunjukkan tatapan terkejutnya.

“Maaf aku gak maksud-”

“Oi Choi Byungchan!” ucapan lelaki asing itu terpotong saat mendengar panggilan Hanse, Byungchan menoleh dan mendapati Hanse yang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

“Lo kemana aja sih dari tadi gue cari….in?” Hanse yang baru tiba di hadapan Byungchan sontak menyadari suasana aneh di antara mereka berdua, terlebih tampilan Byungchan sedikit berantakan dan bibirnya yang _err_.. sedikit membengkak dan memerah.

Daripada mendengar Hanse kembali berceloteh panjang lebar, Byungchan sontak menarik tangan Hanse untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut, mengabaikan tatapan lelaki asing yang terus tertuju padanya bahkan sampai punggungnya sudah tidak terlihat.

*

“Jadi gimana rasanya ngelakuin _new year’s kiss_ , Chan?”.

Sudah lewat seminggu, tapi Hanse masih terus saja membahas hal itu untuk menggodanya, Byungchan hanya bisa mendengus kesal kalau Hanse sudah tertawa kencang mengejeknya karena di awal Byungchan menolak mentah-mentah akan idenya itu.

“Udah kek gak usah dibahas, toh gue gak bakal ketemu dia lagi”.

“Oh jadi lo ngarep mau ketemu lagi? Berarti ciumannya oke ya?”.

“Gak gitu ya, walaupun iya oke ciumannya, tapi gak ngaruh apa-apa ke gue” ucap Byungchan santai.

“Masa? Harusnya kalau gak ngaruh ke lo, lo gak bakal langsung kabur aja waktu itu, lo sapa aja orangnya terus bilang _‘Bro..ciuman lo oke juga’_ gitu!”.

Hanse memutuskan kabur saat Byungchan sudah mengangkat botol minumnya dan bersiap-siap akan melemparkannya ke lelaki itu sambil menatapnya galak.

Byungchan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, walaupun selama ini ia terus menyangkal bahwa ciuman tersebut tidak berpengaruh banyak padanya, tetapi tidak dipungkiri terkadang pikirannya kembali melayang ke malam itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, Byungchan sama sekali tidak menyesali tindakan spontannya itu, bisa dibilang Byungchan menikmati. _Sangat menikmati_.

Lelaki asing itu, entah kenapa sangat lihai dalam permainan bibirnya, bahkan saat bibir mereka saling memagut, Byungchan benar-benar terbuai, yang ada dipikiran Byungchan hanyalah wajah lelaki itu dan betapa lembut dan manisnya bibir lelaki itu, jika diberi kesempatan, jauh di lubuk hatinya dirinya ingin kembali mencicip bibir ranum dan tipis itu, walaupun hanya sekali.

Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk menghapus pikiran kotornya itu, berusaha kembali fokus akan laptopnya karena tugasnya yang masih harus ia selesaikan.

Namun atensinya kembali terganggu saat Hanse kembali duduk di hadapannya dengan cengiran yang benar-benar membuat Byungchan kembali ingin melemparkan botol minumannya.

“Wets.. sabar dulu bos, tahan.. Gue mau kasih info penting”.

Byungchan menatap Hanse datar, tangannya bersedekap di depan dadanya menunggu ucapan Hanse selanjutnya.

“Lo abis ini ada kelas gak?”.

Byungchan menggeleng pelan, “Kenapa emang?”.

“Disuruh ke kantor”.

“Hah? Ngapain?”.

Seingatnya ia tidak ada jadwal hari ini, jadwalnya hanya di kampus seharian mengerjakan skripsinya. Byungchan memang seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan psikologi, alasannya memilih pekerjaan sebagai _profesional cuddlers_ karena selain ia ingin berguna bagi banyak orang, pekerjaan ini juga berhubungan dengan jurusan kuliahnya, ia mendengarkan berbagai cerita dari _client_ nya dan ia pun memberikan kenyamanan dan pelukan hangat bagi orang yang membutuhkannya.

“Ada rapat, soal acara buat Valentine, lo tau gak kita disuruh jadi _volunteer_ buat jadi _cuddler_ gitu, jadi nanti kita kasih satu pelukan dan itu dibayar, tapi uangnya buat di donasikan”.

“Oh! Kayaknya gue pernah denger deh sekilas, tapi gak tau detailnya”.

Byungchan mengangguk paham, mulai antusias dengan pembicaraan Hanse.

“Lo mau _join_?”.

“ _Join_ lah, menarik juga kalau dipikir-pikir, buat bantu orang juga kan?”.

“Iya selain buat menyambut Valentine, itu juga buat memperingati _World Congential Heart Defect Awarness Day_ juga, kalau gak salah acaranya emang ditujukan buat penggalangan dana untuk penderita penyakit jantung bawaan”.

Byungchan kembali mengangguk paham, pikirannya mulai tertuju pada acara tersebut, membayangkan pasti akan sangat menyenangkan melakukannya, selain dirinya melakukan pekerjaannya, ia juga bisa membantu orang-orang diluar sana.

“Yauda nanti ke kantor bareng ya, gue mau ke kaprodi dulu bentar” ucap Hanse.

Setelah memberi anggukan pada Hanse, lelaki itu melesat pergi dari situ, dan Byungchan memilih memfokuskan dirinya kembali ke tugasnya yang harus segera ia selesaikan.

*

Byungchan dan beberapa _cuddler_ yang lainnya (termasuk Hanse) saat ini sudah bersiap di deretan meja yang tercantum nama mereka masing-masing. Kalau biasanya Byungchan akan bertemu _client_ nya diluar (lebih sering dirumah _client_ nya), kali ini berbeda, di tempat tersebut calon _client_ harus mengisi formulir lengkap dan memilih _cuddler_ yang diinginkan, durasi yang diberikan adalah tiga puluh menit dengan bayaran seribu won per orangnya.

Byungchan terkesiap karena peminatnya cukup banyak, selain mereka sudah mengadakan promosi di berbagai media sosial, ternyata _client_ yang sering menyewa jasa mereka juga banyak yang berpartisipasi, dan Byungchan semakin bersemangat untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

Mungkin beberapa orang akan melihat pekerjaannya ini sangat aneh, bagaimana bisa dirinya semudah itu melakukan _skinship_ dengan orang asing? Tetapi Byungchan tidak peduli, yang tidak mereka tahu adalah setiap _client_ nya akan ditelusuri dulu asal muasal nya, ada perjanjian yang mengikat mereka dimana tidak ada _skinship_ berlebihan selain pelukan, lagipula target mereka adalah orang-orang yang memang mempunyai tekanan dan mental yang lemah, yang membutuhkan sandaran pada orang lain, yang membutuhkan pelukan hangat dan ucapan hangat dari orang lain guna menenangkan hati mereka.

Entah sudah berapa _client_ yang memilihnya, dan Byungchan seperti biasa dipilih oleh banyak orang, sesi acara yang dimulai sejak pukul sebelas siang itu hampir berakhir karena hari sudah mulai sore. Beberapa pengunjung juga sudah mulai berkurang.

Byungchan meneguk air mineralnya guna melancarkan tenggorokannya yang mulai kering, sesinya tersisa sekitar empat puluh lima menit lagi, yang artinya dirinya masih bisa menerima satu pelanggan terakhir.

Dirinya sontak berdiri saat ada yang menghampiri mejanya dan sedikit membungkuk untuk menyapa orang tersebut.

“Selamat Dat-ang..” lidah Byungchan terasa membeku saat ia melihat sosok di hadapannya, lelaki asing di hadapannya hanya memberi senyum tipis di bibirnya.

“Hai Byungchan?” Byungchan mengerjapkan matanya, dirinya cukup terhipnotis akan tatapan lelaki itu, tatapan yang sama seperti saat malam tahun baru waktu itu.

Walaupun malam itu pandangannya terhalang karena cahaya yang temaram, tapi Byungchan bisa pastikan kalau lelaki ini adalah lelaki yang selama berminggu-minggu ini selalu hadir di kepalanya, lelaki yang ia rindukan ciumannya.

“Ah.. Halo.. ng.. Han Seungwoo?” ucap Byungchan sembari melihat kertas yang diberikan lelaki tersebut padanya, sebisa mungkin menutupi raut terkejutnya.

Setelah membaca kertas formulir yang Seungwoo berikan, dengan canggung Byungchan mengajaknya untuk masuk ke ruangan yang sudah disediakan. Ruangan tersebut memang sengaja dibuat senyaman mungkin, disitu terdapat satu sofa dan meja dengan berbagai cemilan.

Jujur saja, Byungchan gugup bukan main dihadapkan dengan situasi ini, satu sisi ia berharap lelaki ini tidak ingat dengan dirinya, tetapi di satu sisi lagi dirinya juga merasa sedih jika memang benar lelaki ini tidak mengingatnya, karena sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh lelaki itu terlampau santai, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. 

“Kita ketemu lagi” ucap Seungwoo.

Byungchan menoleh ke arahnya, jarak duduk mereka cukup berjarak, harusnya tidak seperti ini, dirinya harus profesional kan?.

“Ah.. kamu inget ternyata”.

“Aku gak pernah lupa”.

Tatapan Seungwoo masih tertuju padanya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang entah kenapa malah gugup, Seungwoo justru malah terlihat lebih santai.

“Aku.. minta maaf soal itu” ucap Byungchan pelan, tanpa menatap Seungwoo, pikirannya kembali ke malam itu, dan membuat pipinya mendadak memanas.

“Hey.. waktu 30 menit ku gak mau aku habisin dengan dengar permintaan maaf kamu”

Byungchan mengangkat kepalanya dan tatapan mereka bertemu, Byungchan kembali menelan saliva nya gugup lalu perlahan bergeser mendekati Seungwoo, bagaimanapun dirinya harus profesional kan?

Tangannya ia rentangkan, dan Seungwoo dengan senyum kecilnya menyambut pelukan lelaki itu, dagunya ia sandarkan di bahu lebih muda dan matanya terpejam saat tangan Byungchan bergerak mengusap rambutnya.

“Kamu mau cerita sesuatu?”.

“Cerita apa?”.

“Apapun, karena selain pelukan kita juga menyediakan jasa mendengarkan curahan hati kamu”.

Seungwoo tertawa kecil mendengarnya. “Unik”.

Tidak butuh waktu berapa lama, posisi mereka sudah berubah menjadi memeluk satu sama lain sembari berbaring. Byungchan masih mengusap kepala Seungwoo lembut, dan lelaki didekapannya itu menyamankan kepalanya di ceruk leher Byungchan.

“Aku ketemu seseorang waktu malam tahun baru kemarin”.

Pergerakan tangan Byungchan terhenti sebentar, tapi setelahnya ia kembali menggerakan tangannya dengan gerakan ragu.

“Orang itu fokus banget dengerin penyanyi di depannya sembari angguk-anggukkin kepalanya, padahal dia tuh kayaknya sendirian disitu, atau sama orang lain? aku gak merhatiin banget sih, tapi dia seakan _enjoy_ sama sekitarnya, dan gak tau kenapa tatapan aku tuh terus tertuju ke orang itu.”

Byungchan masih terdiam, ia mulai merasa kalau yang dibicarakan Seungwoo adalah dirinya, namun dirinya kembali menepis hal itu.

“Sampai akhirnya pas udah mau detik-detik pergantian tahun, aku ngeliat dia kebingungan, kayaknya dia terpisah sama teman-temannya, dia bahkan kesusahan waktu orang-orang mulai rusuh kesana-kemari, jadi sebisa mungkin aku nolong dia dengan nahan pinggang dia.”

Jantung Byungchan kembali berdetak cepat, Byungchan yakin Seungwoo pasti mendengarnya karena lelaki itu masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadanya.

“Tapi pas pergantian tahun, dia tiba-tiba nyium aku-”.

“Seungwoo” Byungchan sedikit menjauhkan dirinya, wajahnya memanas saat tatapan mereka kembali bertemu.

“Jangan dibahas, _please_.”

“Kenapa?”.

Wajah Byungchan kembali memanas, jarak wajah mereka terlampau dekat sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Seungwoo di wajahnya, dan Byungchan berusaha agar tatapannya ia lempar kemana pun asal tidak ke manik gelap milik Seungwoo.

“Malu. Konyol banget tau gak kejadian itu”.

Seungwoo tertawa, tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi merona Byungchan, yang justru perlakuannya itu membuat pipi Byungchan semakin memerah.

“Konyol. Tapi aku suka. Asal kamu tahu, aku terus-terusan kepikiran gimana caranya biar ketemu lagi sama kamu, dan ternyata cara kita ketemu malah kayak gini”.

Byungchan tersenyum, takdirnya sungguh lucu, ia bahkan tidak menyangka akan dipertemukan dengan lelaki ini dengan cara seperti ini.

Byungchan terkesiap saat Seungwoo bangkit dan mengubah posisinya menjadi sedikit mengukung Byungchan.

“Kalau aku cium kamu sekarang, berarti aku melanggar peraturan ya?” ucap Seungwoo. Byungchan mengerjapkan matanya, tangannya yang berada di dada Seungwoo sontak meremas pelan kaos lelaki tersebut.

Byungchan melirik jam tangannya, lalu tersenyum lebar. “Udah tiga puluh menit, tapi aku masih ada waktu _break_ lima belas menit dan itu.. gak ada peraturan apapun.”

Keduanya tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya Seungwoo mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat bibir Byungchan perlahan, ciumannya lembut namun menuntut. Ciuman yang awalnya bertempo lambat itu semakin intens saat lidah Seungwoo menelusup masuk dan mengabsen seluruh gigi Byungchan. Tangan Byungchan sesekali meremat rambut Seungwoo saat lidah mereka tertaut dan membuatnya melenguh pelan.

Tautan bibir mereka terpaksa berhenti karna alarm di ruangan itu kembali berbunyi untuk yang ke dua kalinya, tanda sesi mereka maupun sesi Byungchan sudah berakhir.

Seungwoo mengusap pelan bibir Byungchan yang sedikit membengkak karena ulahnya.

“Aku mau tanya” ucap Byungchan dengan nafasnya yang sedikit terengah.

“Kalau semisal aku gak ikut volunteer ini, berarti kamu bakal pelukan sama orang lain?”.

Seungwoo tersenyum, dirinya mendudukkan dirinya lalu menarik Byungchan agar ikut bangun dari posisinya, takut jika nanti ada orang lain yang akan masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan mendapati posisinya dengan salah satu _cuddler_ mereka yang terlalu ambigu.

“Kamu pikir aku gak cari tau soal kamu?”.

“Gimana?”.

“Aku denger nama kamu diucapin sama temen kamu, yauda aku cari aja, dan ternyata aku nemuin kerjaan unik kamu hehe”.

Byungchan terdiam, wajahnya kembali memanas mengingat bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang selalu memikirkan lelaki ini.

“Byungchan”.

“Hm?”.

“Kalau client kamu cukup aku aja bisa gak? Aku akan bayar berapapun”.

Byungchan menaikkan alisnya, lalu tertawa kencang mendengar ucapan polos lelaki tersebut.

“Emang kenapa?” ucap Byungchan disela-sela tawanya.

“Aku cemburu, kamu peluk orang lain selain aku”.

Byungchan mengusap ujung matanya yang sedikit berair karna tertawa. Lelaki ini benar-benar jujur dalam mengucapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Aneh banget, aku bukan pacar kamu kenapa kamu cemburu" ucap Byungchan dengan nada jahilnya.

"Yauda kita pacaran aja"

Byungchan hampir saja tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat Seungwoo dengan entengnya mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Yang bener aja?! kita bahkan baru kenal?".

"Tapi kita udah ciuman?".

Byungchan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, bibirnya sempat terbuka namun kembali mengatup karna tidak tahu harus merespon apa. 

"Ya.. iya sih..".

Seungwoo tersenyum menang sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di telapak tangan Byungchan, "Yauda berarti mulai sekarang client kamu cuma aku ya".

“Seungwoo..”

“Hm?”

“Itu pekerjaan aku, bukan karena mau dapet uang atau apa ya.. Ya emang sih supaya dapet uang, tapi dilain sisi, mereka butuh aku buat nenangin mereka, dan aku gak tega kalau harus ninggalin mereka yang udah terlanjur nyaman sama aku dan udah anggap aku sebagai keluarga sendiri”.

Seungwoo terdiam, tangannya menautkan jarinya dengan jari Byungchan. Melihat raut wajah Seungwoo yang masih mendung, Byungchan sontak berdiri dan menarik tangan Seungwoo agar ikut berdiri juga.

“Lagian mereka cuma aku kasih waktu beberapa jam perhari, tapi kalau kamu...kayaknya aku bakal kasih tanpa batas?”.

Byungchan tersenyum saat Seungwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya.

“Dan juga mereka gak aku kasih ciuman kayak yang aku kasih ke kamu” Byungchan terkekeh, tangannya menangkup wajah Seungwoo dan memberi kecupan singkat di bibir yang lebih tua.

“Oke, sekian untuk hari ini ya, Bapak Han Seungwoo” ucap Byungchan dengan nada jahil, Byungchan sengaja mundur beberapa langkah untuk membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Seungwoo tertawa, “Kalau begitu, aku tunggu di parkiran ya”.

“Ngapain?”.

“Pulang bareng aku, kamu yang bilang kalau buat aku tanpa batasan waktu kan?”.

Byungchan kembali termenung di tempat dengan detak jantung yang tidak normal, sedangkan Seungwoo berlalu dari ruangan itu setelah memberi usakan lembut di kepala yang lebih muda.

Byungchan sama sekali tidak berekspetasi keduanya akan berlanjut seperti ini, tetapi Byungchan senang merasakan kupu-kupu kembali bertebaran di perutnya, apakah jatuh cinta memang semudah ini? Bahkan pada seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal? Entah lah, yang terpenting sekarang adalah dirinya tahu kalau perasaannya sudah pasti terbalas, dan dirinya harus mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Hanse karena sudah mencetuskan ide gila tersebut.

*

_end_


End file.
